oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone of Ra
A new quest featured within the desert. The Stone of Ra is a legendary artifact that was thought to be a myth. Now after dedicated research, the experts in the exam centre have figured out the location of the Stone of Ra. However, it's not that easier getting there. This is the first Grandmaster quest with a desert theme. Quest Difficulty: Grandmaster Length: Very Long Items Required: Dragon Defender, Rope, Teak Plank (2), 10,000 coins, Clean Snapdragon, Vial of Water, 250 Blood Runes, 250 Death Runes, 250 Nature Runes, 250 Cosmic Runes, 250 Law Runes, Spade, Lockpick, Armour, Weapon, Food, Prayer Potions. Reward: 4 Quest Points, Ra's Claw (Defender - Can be fused with Avernic Defender to form Ra's Deflector), 60,000 Thieving experience, 55,000 Agility experience, 40,000 Mining Experience. Access to the Tomb of the Gods and the ability to take on the four Tomb Guardians. Requirements: * 74 Agility * 78 Thieving * 72 Mining * 80 Magic * 80 Attack * 80 Defence * 70 Prayer * 76 Herblore * 62 Slayer Quest Requirements: * Desert Treasure * Legends' Quest * Ratcatchers * Cabin Fever * Contact! Other Requirements: * You must have acquired a Dragon Defender from the Warrior's Guild. * You must beable to defeat weakened versions of: * Anubis (Level 304) * Horus (Level 329) * Thoth (Level 315) * Hathor (Level 299) * Curse of Ra (Level 400) * And: * Ancient Cave Horror (Level 229) * Blessed Scarab (Level 90) - x5 Quest Summary * Chapter 1: Finding the Tomb (Steps 1-7) * Chapter 2: Introduction to the Tomb, Lighting the four demi-god torches (Steps 7-15) * Chapter 3: Awakening Anubis (Steps 15-21) * Chapter 4: Awakening Thoth (Steps 21-26) * Chapter 5: Awakening Horus (Steps 26-34) * Chapter 6: Awakening Hathor (Steps 34-40) * Chapter 7: Placing the stones, Awakening Ra (Steps 40-43) * Chapter 8: Final Fight (Steps 43-45) * Chapter 9: Conclusion (Steps 45-47) * Quest Complete Reward You will have your Dragon Defender infused with the gods of egypt, crafting Ra's Claw. This provides slightly better offensive and defensive stats, aswell as a passive effect. This will deflect 10% of the damage dealt to you, back to the offender. This does not work in PVP. Fusing Ra's Claw with the Avernic Defender will boost this passive effect to 15% and increase the Avernic Defender's stats slightly. This shield is a must-have for PVM and slayer! It will really speed up kills! Tomb of the Gods: Tomb Guardians After you have completed the quest, the four tomb demi-gods will regain their energy and sustain themselves to full power. This will make them incredibly difficult, roughly three times harder than they were in the quest. However, their tombs will hold valuable rewards, such as: * Pet Anubis - Very Rare * Pet Thoth - Very Rare * Pet Horus - Very Rare * Pet Hathor - Very Rare * Mystic Rune - x1 rune grants unlimited casts of any spell. (Uncommon) * Demigod Melee Armour Pieces - Very Rare * Demigod Ranged Armour Pieces - Very Rare * Demigod Magic Armour Pieces - Very Rare